Próba alarmu
Ten odcinek opowiada z mojego punktu widzenia z trzeciej klasy. Wszyscy bohaterowie to z mojej klasy przedstawione jako Fineasz, Ferb i inni bohaterowie. Opowiada o próbnym pożarnym alarmie na lekcji angielskiego. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Pan Krzystyniak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Dyrektor *Kaja Depther *Stanley Twitter *Summer Outside Odcinek (Przed salą) Baljeet: I gdzie on jest? Ja już chcę rozpocząć lekcję! Buford: Wyluzuj. Właśnie dobrze, że się spóźnia. (Przychodzi pan Krzystyniak) Pan Krzystyniak: Przepraszam za spóźnienie. (otwiera drzwi do sali) Wchodzimy do sali. (Uczniowie i nauczyciel wchodzą do sali. Zamykają drzwi) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Próba alarmu Pan Krzystyniak: Dziś porozmawiamy o czasie... Buford: Czasie? Po co? Przecież to nie historia. Pan Krzystyniak: Chodziło mi o Czas Past Simple. Uczymy się czasowników nieregularnych! Fineasz: Co? Już od razu? A gdzie budowa zdań i takie tam? Baljeet: Ale proszę pana... Pan Krzystyniak: Tak, Baljeet? Baljeet: Czasowniki nieregularne są dopiero w piątej klasie, a my jesteśmy w trzeciej. Pan Krzystyniak: I co z tego? Wolę, żebyście się uczyli teraz, bo będziecie mieli już wiedzę. No, uczymy się! Narrator: Pięć minut później... Pan Krzystyniak: No dobrze, zamykamy książki! Pytam was z tego. Fineasz, druga forma czasownika "be"? Fineasz: Eee... Buford: Pan jest bi? O, to nie wiedziałem. Niech pan się trzyma ode mnie, jak najdalej. Pan Krzystyniak: Buford, dostajesz uwagę! (Pan Krzystyniak pisze mu uwagę, a Fineasz sprawdza do książki) Pan Krzystyniak: No, Fineasz? Fineasz: Was/were. Pan Krzystyniak: Dobrze! Jesteś wolny! Fineasz: Jestem wolny, jak ptak. Pan Krzystyniak: Ale nie aż tak bardzo wolny. Ferb, druga forma czasownika "break"? (Ferb próbuje złamać ławkę) Pan Krzystyniak: No co ty robisz? Gadaj, jaka jest druga forma! Ferb: Broke. Pan Krzystyniak: Wolny! Baljeet, druga forma czasownika "steal"? Baljeet: Stole! Buford: Stole? Czyli stół? Ja na stole mogę robić, to co Sop... Pan Krzystyniak: Nie obchodzi mnie co robisz na stole! Baljeet, dobrze! Teraz Izabel. Izabela: Jestem Izabela, Tomku! Pan Krzystyniak: Nie mów do mnie po imieniu! Druga forma czasownika "lose"? Izabela: Lost? Pan Krzystyniak: Dobrze. Buford: Zagubiony w klasie Tomasza! Pan Krzystyniak: Jak ci się nie podoba lekcja to wyjdź! Buford: Dobrze. (zaczyna wychodzić) Pan Krzystyniak: A ty gdzie idziesz?! Wracaj na miejsce! Buford: Ale sam pan... a nieważne! Pan Krzystyniak: Buford, druga forma czasownika "hit"? Buford: Hit? Lubię hity. Pan Krzystyniak: Dobrze. Buford: Serio? Pan Krzystyniak: Tak. (nagle słychać jakiś dźwięk) Co to za dźwięk? Jest taki sam, jak w pracowni komputerowej gdy komputer pika w czasie pożaru. Muszę to sprawdzić. (wychodzi z sali i zostawia otwarte drzwi) Dyrektor: (przez głośnik) Uwaga! Alarm! Pożar! Proszę nie panikować i wyjść wyjściem ewakuacyjnym. Izabela: To my też mamy iść? Buford: Chyba tak, ale nie możemy sami iść. Musimy zaczekać na Krzystyniaka. (Pan Krzystyniak biegnie przez korytarz) Pan Krzystyniak: Aaa! (i biegnie do wyjścia) Kaja: Chyba jednak po nas nie przyjdzie. Stanley: To co robimy? Fineasz: UCIEKAMY! Buford: Albo wyskakujemy przez okno! Ferb: Wolę tę pierwszą opcję. (Cała klasa wybiega z sali) Baljeet: Ej, zapomniałem coś wziąć! (wraca do sali i bierze długopis) Dobra, już go mam! (wybiega z sali i wraca do reszty) Ej, gdzie jest Summer?! Fineasz: Baljeet, nie myl opowieści. Przecież ona wtedy z nami nie chodziła do klasy. Baljeet: Ach, racja. Wybacz. (Na boisko szkolne przybiega klasa Fineasza i Ferba, czekał tam na nich pan Krzystyniak) Fineasz: O, tu pan jest! Izabela: Dlaczego zostawił nas pan na pastwę losu? Pan Krzystyniak: Przecież się nie paliło. Ferb: A co jeśli by mogło? Pan Krzystyniak: Eee... wracamy do słuchania dyrektora. Baljeet: Pan jest taki nieodpowiedzialny. Zostawić dzieci w czasie pożaru nawet jeśli był to próbny alarm. Dyrektor: Bardzo się cieszę, że tak szybko przyszliście. (...) Możecie już wracać do klas. Pan Krzystyniak: Wracamy. Buford: Może niech pan idzie pierwszy, bo my się możemy nie zmieścić razem. Pan jest taki gruby. Pan Krzystyniak: Buford! Jedynka na ciebie czeka w sali. Buford: Jedynka? Jaka? Parówki jedynki? TVP1 tam jest? Pan Krzystyniak: Ech... (robi facepalm) (Napisy końcowe) (Okazało się, że to była tylko opowieść opowiedziana przez Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Buforda, Baljeet'a, Kaję i Stanley'a dla Summer) (W ogródku) Summer: Rajciu. Ten nauczyciel jest naprawdę nieodpowiedzialny. Izabela: Tak i to bardzo. Buford: A ty Baljeet wtrąciłeś do opowieści Summer! Baljeet: Sory, zapomniało mi się, że wtedy z nami nie chodziła do klasy. Summer: No to opowiadajcie dalej. Kaja: Kiedyś podłożyłam mu szpilkę na krzesło. Fineasz: A raz było tak, że przykleili Baljeet'a do krzesła, a potem... KONIEC